The Alice and Jasper Story
by all knowing since 1901
Summary: The story on how alice and jasper met and how they found the cullens...


Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!!!

Summery: This is the story of how Alice and Jasper found each other, the Cullens and how their relationship build into the unedifying love they share now.

Chapter 1:

(APOV)

All I could remember was darkness, nothing more, nothing less. My name is Alice…and that is all I know. I am a vampire, and I don't know how I got this way, or who changed me but I thirst for blood and knowing nothing about my past doesn't help. I know how to talk, walk, and think, I just don't have any memory of learning these things and doing them. All I know is my name is Alice, I am a vampire, and I am alone in this world…for now.

XxX

I walked alone down a road looking for any form of life, there was none. I had hoped for this in a way because no matter how much my body wanted there to be life, I secretly had hoped that there wouldn't be because I loath the fact of having to eat people, it is not civil, not me. I knew I couldn't deny it forever but I wished I could, at least an alternative. Maybe I could only kill evil or soulless humans who never cherish their humanity. Well to those who don't cherish their humanity it is a prized possession that they should hold onto forever…or in some cases as long as they can.

After walking for a while, I all of a sudden noticed a fuzziness of vision and images started flashing in front of my eyes; three men, two woman, no, vampires, a coven, no…family? As soon as soon as it began it ended. When I thought back upon it I noticed one significant thing about these strange vampires that I saw, I don't know how I saw them but I saw them all the less, but one thing was off, one thing was different about them, one thing that made them different from me…their eyes…they were golden.

(JPOV)

Soulless, a single word that described me so well. I was a monster, a killing, heartless, monster. My name was Major Whitlock in the army, my last act as a human was in the army. I was changed by a vampire, yes you heard me vampire, named Maria during the civil war. Unknowingly, there was another war going on in the shadows of this one, an even greater war. It was the newborn war. Groups of newborn vampires, blood-lusting, strong, crazed vampires would be changed by single vampires and they would fight against the opposing army for a winning of blood. When one side wins, they win the town, or right to feed there. All the blood, or humans, there is theirs. I grew up in the ranks in the group of newborns I was in. I learned to fight and used pure strength.

My power is to feel and manipulate emotions. It is not a power it is a curse. Every time I kill an innocent, I am forced to feel the pain and sorrow that slowly dies in my hands as I suck them dry, their innocent blood is on my hands where it will always be, I am a killer.

XxX

I couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen but for all I knew it might have as well just been another army moving in, but I could be wrong. All I knew was that this was going to have to end sometime and I didn't want to be there for the last act, I was done with all the fighting. Some had already left, I had tried to stop them, now I'm starting to think they were right. Maybe it was time I left, my life is nothing of importance anyways, the more time I waste here, the less time I get in this worthless existence out there. Somewhere out there, there is someone who cares but in the pit of my stomach I knew I was wrong.

(APOV)

More flashes, or visions kept on coming of this family. I now knew them all by name, Emmett, the big brother bear that is a big softy deep down, Rosalie, the perfect image of beautiful and also Emmett's mate. Then there was Esme, the mother figure in the family/coven/thing who is caring and loving to everyone and everything also Carlisle's mate. Carlisle, the vampire who could resist human blood and worked as a doctor also the leader or head of the family/coven/thing. Now who could forget Edward, the lonely, boring, Edward a vampire who could read minds. Now let me get one thing clear, they are the key to my future because of one thing, they know and live the alternative, animal blood.

Hope you liked it! Please read and review, it means a lot….

Thanks :]

-Xx violent-pixie-vampire xX


End file.
